Boulderclan's Beginning
by Fireheart8614
Summary: A brave kittypet runs away from her twoleg prison in order to build a clan. First, she has to find some members. (Yeah, I got nothing.)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

Kittypets: Rain- sleek silver she-cat

Bluebell- gray and blue she-cat

Shadow- large black tom

Harry- brown tom

Giggles- yellow tabby she-kit _Mother, Bluebell Father, Harry_

Chiclet- snow-white she-kit

Perri- gray striped tom-kit

Loners: Barbara- dark tabby she-cat

Mouse- tortoiseshell tom cat

Rouges: Talon- Large black tom

Bramble- Dark brown striped tom

Flame- Bright orange she-cat

Ash- dark gray tabby tom

Thorn- Calico she-cat


	2. Allegiances II

**Iceclan**

Leader: Icestar- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Deputy: Hailstorm- dark gray striped tom

Medicine Cat: Cloudsong- long haired gray she-cat

Warriors:

Snowtail- pretty white she-cat with gray speckles and blue eyes

Featherstream- silver she-cat

Nightwhisker- black tom

Freezetail- long haired white tom

Spottednose- gray she-cat with white specks on muzzle

Brownleaf- brown and gray tom

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- white she cat with light gray stripes _Mentor: Hailstorm_

Whitepaw- big snowwhite tom _Mentor- Snowtail_

Frozenpaw- small gray tabby tom _Mentor- Nightwhisker_

Graypaw-gray she-cat with darker gray stripes _Mentor- Brownleaf_

Queens:

Blueheart- blue she-cat with silver chest _Mate-Nightwhisker_

Silverlake_- _silver striped she-cat _Mate- Hailstorm_

Shinefur- black she-cat with silver stripes _Mate- Brownleaf_

Kits:

Fallingkit- freckled gray tom _ Blueheart and Nightwhisker_

Blackkit_- _pure black tom _ Blueheart and Nightwhisker_

Shimmerkit- silver tabby she-kit _ Silverlake and Hailstorm_

Riverkit- dark gray she-kit _Silverlake and Hailstorm_

Swankit-white tom with gray spotted fur_ Silverlake and Hailstorm_

Mudkit- Dirty brown tom _Shinefur and Brownleaf_

Elders:

Stripedclaw- long haired white tom with light gray faded stripes

**Moonclan**

Leader: Moonstar- Black tom with white tipped tail

Deputy: Cindercloud- dark gray tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Cliffsong- black she-cat

Warriors:

Rockfall- gray tom

Darkmask- dark tabby tom

Blackheart- pure black she-cat with bright green eyes

Moonfire- black she-cat with white paws

Nightwing- small black tom

Bouncefoot- light tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Stonepaw- dark gray tabby tom _Mentor- Cliffsong_

Snakepaw- large black tom with white paws _Mentor- Darkmask_

Starpaw- silver she-cat _Mentor- Moonfire_

Ravenpaw- sleek black tom with white tipped tail _Mentor- Rockfall_

Queens:

Blackfern- black she-cat with faded stripes _Mate- Darkmask_

Bluewillow- blue tabby she-cat _Mate- Rockfall_


	3. A Kittypet's Dream

It was perfect. The boundary lines were placed in the most perfect places. The camp in the perfect area, the dens in the absolutely most perfect places, prey in every nook and cranny, the only problem was, I woke up.

Well, that's the life of a house cat like me. Dreaming of the things you can do with your sorry life but never getting to do it. An average kittypet's dream would be being able to scratch the twoleg furniture without getting sprayed with water. Honestly, I don't understand why other house cats hate getting sprayed with harmless water. Frankly, I enjoy it!

Anyways, back on topic, my dream is to leave my prison, which others call a "home", and start my own _clan_ deep in the forest, away from any twoleg whatsoever. I could be a clan Leader and gather other housecats, strays, loners, rouges, even cats from other clans, train them to make them warriors and fighters. Hopefully I could even find a mate.

Wait, I forgot to tell you, call me Rain.


	4. The Mysterious Pellet

` Enough about my pursuit of life let me tell you about reality. The flea-ridden piece of mouse bile called "reality". (**Excuse my language)** I live with a dog. Not a vicious wild one, she actually doesn't bother me that much. I guess that time where I spit at her because she woke me from sleeping kind of set her limits. My twolegs are nice, but I rarely eat the disgusting, dry, flakey substance they pass as food. No way am I getting overweight. How can any cat run a clan in that condition?

Most of the daylight hours I am either in the outdoors or sleeping. Not because I am lazy, but because Dreaming is the only way I can be in the forest, in my _clan. _

Over the past days nothing interesting has happened. Just ignoring the twolegs and the dog is all. I pawed through the container that held the "food" and noticed something inside. A pellet maybe. It was squishy with a yellow color. I picked it up gently in my mouth and immediately was overwhelmed with the horrible taste. I spit it out. The pellet rolled across the slippery floor and under a sheltered area covered by a wooden roof. Twolegs called it a "table". I skid after it, not wanting to lose this newfound treasure. Finally managing to slip and slide my way over to the object, I scooped it up in my jaws once again and trying not to gag, padded outside. Nimbly, I leapt over the barrier between twoleg nests. My friend Bluebell, was basking in the sun-high warmth. The beams reflecting off her shiny pelt. I meowed to her. She must've been asleep because she did not stir. Sighing, I trotted over and nudged her with my nose. Her eyes fluttered. "Hmmph?"

"Wake up Bluebell!" She drearily sat up.

"Yes?" I set the mysterious pellet onto the grass. Coughing due to the tangy aftertaste.

"Do you know what this is?" Bluebell squinted and crouched down to get a better look. She nodded.

"Just as I suspected." I cocked my head. "You were given a pill. To help you eat more."

I was surprised. "I eat fine!" Bluebell looked down.

"No you don't Rain. Look at yourself! Your ribs are showing clear as the sky." For once, I did feel hungry.

Suddenly an idea shot into my head. "Okay. I will eat."

"You're going to eat the housefolk food?" I ran towards the gate which would lead me to the thunderpath. On the other side was the forest. I called over my shoulder,

"Do you want anything while I'm out? Like a rabbit?"


	5. Into The Woods (Deja Vu)

The forest was the most beautiful place I have ever been to. Well, the only place I've been to besides my twoleg nest, and the horrible place twolegs call "The Vet". I stepped over sticks and rocks, while keeping my head high, my mouth open wide, trying to pick up the scent of prey.

I have been the forest plenty of times before to watch the Clan cats mark their territory and hunt. I picked up their hunting strategies fast, and practiced in the fenced-in area outside my housefolk nest. For some reason I never tried hunting prey until now.

I froze. I picked up a strong scent yet couldn't identify what it was. I darted behind a pine tree and twitched my ears to catch the direction of the wind. It was blowing towards me, lifting the unidentified animal's scent right to me. Perfect. It wouldn't notice me until I'm on top of it ripping out its throat.

I ran in a semicircle around my target until I was directly behind it about 5 yards away. Still, I couldn't make out the figure. It was small, maybe a rabbit. I got down into the hunting crouch. Keeping my tail straight, I crept forward maneuvering swiftly around underground. I felt I was at a close enough distance to lunge at it. Leaning back, I waved my tail, and charged forward and tackled the- wait what? This wasn't a rabbit! The dark tabby cat stood up, fur standing on end. "What is wrong with you?! Can't a loner like me hunt peacefully without getting brutally attacked by a," she spit at me, "_Clan cat."_ **(Note: she doesn't like clan cats) **

I was shocked. "This cat thinks I'm a Clan Cat!" I thought in my head. "Well, I'm actually not a Clan cat…"

"Wow. You sure hunt like one. Are you a loner?" I cocked my head.

"What's a loner?" I asked. The cat licked her fur, and then shook herself. Dust and dirt flew.

"Well, you're obviously not a loner. And you seem too nice to be a rouge." I didn't bother asking what a rouge was.

I spoke up. "I'm a kittypet. My name is Rain."

"Well, I have never heard a housecat call herself a kittypet. Are you sure you're not a Clan Cat?"

"I did just say I'm a kittypet so…" I meowed impatiently.

The she cat _hmph_ed. "You sure have the attitude of a Clan Cat." Ashe readjusted herself. "My name is Barbara. I am the daughter of Ravenpaw."


	6. Explanatory

**Okay, I'm changing things up a bit. This special chapter explains basically everything you guys are wondering about. Hopefully.**

_ The four clans, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan all left the forest. Why? Their forest, their home, was being destroyed by twoleg monsters.A large company with multiple chains of hotels proposed an offer to take down a large quantity of the forest to build a 5 star hotel. The mayor vetoed the offer, but it was never finalized. Obeying the law, (If the mayor does not make a decision within 10 days, the veto is passed and the offer is successful.) the company began demolishing the area. The day after construction, the veto was received and the project was cancelled._

_ A humanity group replanted trees and bushes. The new clans call the clearing "NewTrees." This resembles the old Clans' FourTrees._

_ The new clans were formed by Starclan. They created two cats, Ice and Moon. It was their destiny to create a clan. Of course, they had help from Starclan. The two leaders worked hard to raise a clan and to train their warriors to hunt. They lived together in harmony __**(**_**Haha Avatar pun!**) _Starclan did not want battles between the two clans. Eventually, the leaders died. Their oldest offspring (with the same name) became leaders. These two leaders were a little different. They only accepted the cats that were under their clan colors. (Iceclan- White, silver, gray. Moonclan- Black, dark gray, brown.)_

_ Starclan was furious at the two leaders. They sent down a prophecy hoping that would convince them to change the way their clans were ordered._

_Two new clans of black and white_

_The ones of different color unite_

_By the seventh moon a cat of gray_

_Will end their rule in the form of Rain_


	7. Not as good as I thought

Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw, Ravenpaw. Where have I heard that name before? This Barbara cat didn't really make much sense. "Who is Ravenpaw?"

Barbara sat down and licked her forepaw. "Long story short, he was a cat in Thunderclan. Ran away 'cuz he was afraid of this one horrible cat: _Tigerstar."_

I gasped. Who hasn't heard of Tigerstar? He almost ended the clans all over this tyrant idea that he deserved to rule all Clan Cats. I'm almost glad Scourge killed him. Enough of that. (I learned all that from sneaking off listening to clan meetings when the old clans were here.)

Barbara continued. "My father witnessed Tigerstar, who was Tigerclaw at the time, murdering one of his clanmates. Worried Tigerclaw was going to do something bad to him; he fled and became a loner. He lived in a barn in the corner of Windclan's territory. He lived without harm, found a mate, and had only one kit. Me.

"Is Ravenpaw alive now?" I asked. "I would love to meet him so he could tell me about the clans!" The tabby shook her head. "No. He passed long ago. He went to visit the Firestar across the mountains, for old time's sake. He never came back. My mother, Mouse, journeyed out to look for him, found his body in a cave. She says he didn't even walk a day before he took shelter in that cave when… the-the…" I moved closer to the poor she- cat and sat close to her. Barbara was shaking. Realizing I was pitying her, she immediately stopped and sat up straight. "I'm fine." She told me, not sounding as confident as she hoped. "Anyways, I should get back to my home." Barbara stood up, stretched, and flicked her tail. I stood as well.

"Maybe you can visit some time." She said. I nodded.

"Definitely. See you around." My friend turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. "Back to hunting," I said to myself. Not stalling for another moment I ran the opposite way of Barbara, towards the river.

After spying on the new clans, Moonclan and Iceclan, I knew the river was the border between the two rivals. One day I hope to join them. Even though I'm only allowed to join one: Iceclan. Moonclan doesn't accept any light pelted cats.

Maybe I could find a vole or rabbit drinking from the cool freshwater of the river. Running at a sprint, I approached the bushes near the riverbank. Sniffing the air, I detected a new scent. Definitely not a cat. It had a stench of- wet dirt? It could only be one thing, a mole.

Okay, this is it Rain. Your first attempt at catching prey. (The first encounter doesn't count.) I immediately ran over my plan.

. Crouch down in Hunter's Crouch

. Keep tail straight, not brushing the ground

.Unsheathe claws

. Put weight into back legs ready to lunge

.Run forward and pounce

There. That can't be too hard. I crouch down, straightened my tail, let my claws out, pressing into the dirt in anxiety, leaned back, and charged. I expected impact right away. The only thing I got was a rush of water and a sharp pain in my head. I had run right into the river. Furious, I leapt up from the icy cold and trudged onto the muddy slope. I swiveled my head for any more prey that might still be around. Nothing but silence. I shook my fur. So much for food. Maybe I'm not as good as I thought I was at hunting.

**I'm really sorry I made Ravenpaw die. But I also made a cliffhanger. Mwahahahahahaha! :-**D **I plan on writing a sidestory of Ravenpaw and what happened to him. So keep an eye out for when that comes out.**


End file.
